A known static memory cell uses a pair of resistors provided in combination with a pair of field-effect transistors to form a flip-flop network. Each of these resistors is connected to the drain region of one of the field-effect transistors and the gate electrode of the other field-effect transistor so that a common junction is located between each resistor and the drain region of one field-effect transistor and between the particular resistor and the gate electrode of the other field-effect transistor. In a memory cell thus constructed generally, it is desired that the resistors have the highest possible resistance values to minimize the power dissipation of the memory cell. When such memory cells are miniaturized for a higher degree of integration density on a single substrate, the contents of the memory cells might be destroyed when the memory cells are subjected to alpha radiation at, for example, the common junctions of the field-effect transistors.
The present invention contemplates provision of an improved static memory cell to overcome such a drawback of known static memory cells of the described nature.